Fairy Hearts 1: Command of the Thirteenth Guild
by LogganogandLanden
Summary: When Rebecca, Cheeseball, and Tux come across a strange boy named Ventus, he introduces them to a secret guild called Organization XIII. His spirit departs and they must venture with the remnants of his and Xion's souls, a boy called Roxas. Together, Rebecca, her team, and Roxas must travel the kingdom of Fiore and defeat the dark guild. But as they travel, will secrets pour out?
1. Prologue

This story will be told by Rebecca. Let me introduce the characters and what has happened before the starting point of Chapter 1:

Rebecca: A card mage. She stands at around 5'7, and has magenta hair in a ponytail. She wears teal tights and pink heels, along with a blue skirt and an indigo shirt. She also has a little indigo scarf tied like a waistband. The main protagonist of the story, she owns Cheeseball. Tux is her family's cat, though it travels on missions with them. Rebecca is a powerful, shy, and intelligent cheerleader in the Fairy Tail Guild. She has many cards. By the way, this manga has a different interpretation of card magic: The user takes upon the number of attacks from each card and also takes upon the power from the card.

Cheeseball: An orange cat with a dark orange collar belonging to Rebecca. The tag on the collar is a cheesepuff. In order to be helpful to Rebecca, he studied magic and learned the wing ability type. He's a funny, nice little guy with a deep heart. Even though he's a very happy-go-lucky guy, there's a very serious side of him that only comes out in serious occasions. His light orange wings have little cheeseballs on them. He loves to snack on, you guessed it, cheese puffs. His best friend is Rebecca, though at times it seems to be her family cat, Tux.

Tux: A black cat, he wears a red bowtie and has red eyes. He has criss-cross wings and they're very strong. Like Cheeseball, he also learned magic to help Rebecca. But mainly, he learned it so he could go with Cheeseball when he went with Rebecca. He and Cheeseball have quite a strong bond. He is not Rebecca's cat, but Rebecca's family cat. Thus, he sometimes doesn't go on missions with them, but that occasion is rare. He is very nice to Rebecca and sees her as one of his most powerful inspirations and a great friend. He is a very serious, intelligent, and snarky cat, but like Cheeseball, there is a funny little happy-go-lucky side, but it only comes out when they're all together doing nothing or the group needs a cheer-up.

Note - There are MANY other OCs from Fairy Tail, but you will meet them along the way. These are the main people. There will not be any OCs from Kingdom Hearts, however. Though some of the Kingdom Hearts characters are huge, they're not listed here because I don't need to describe them. You will also sometimes meet the Disney characters as realms transport.

Previous Events

Basically, the previous events are as follows: Rebecca, Cheeseball, and Tux are on a mission to close a portal, but when they reach said portal, a mysterious boy floats out. He reveals he is the soul of Ventus, and the portal leads to a world of magic and chaos. He informs the crew that he is manifested inside of a child called Sora, but a boy called Roxas, who is himself and a girl named Xion, who she is bound to meet, needs her help. It is drastic, and the world of Kingdom Hearts has been sucked into the kingdom Fiore. Roxas tells the trio of the dark guild Organization XIII. After this, they stop for rest and this is where the story takes place.


	2. CHAPTER 1

"Cheeseball, that's a 6. You need a 9." Tux complained as we played a game of Scum with a girl named Mirajane. They were using my cards. I didn't know that I was lucky I had brought them out, but boy, I was. Soon, we ended the game as it was getting boring and nobody could beat me. (I may or may not have been loading the deck.) Yep, it was a cheater move, but hey, that's what you do when somebody wants to play a card game with a card mage's cards. Anyways, I wasn't sure if I should head to the request board for a job, so I asked my beloved kitty. "Cheeseball, should we take Roxas on a job?" Roxas gasped. "What are you talking about, Becky?!" my eyes flinch at Roxas' words.

"Hello!? Becky, I said, what are ya talkin about? We're already supposed to defeat a dark guild!" I frown. It would be nice to help Roxas, but he doesn't know what we're up against. A dark guild is a very powerful evil. Maybe is Natsu or Erza came. "Not without one of my friends, okay? I don't know you, Roxas!" Grey smiled at me as he took off his pants.

"I'd be happy to join you, if that's OK." The ice mage snorted. "NO, I WOULD!" Natsu yelled. Though it's Gray who has a crush on me (a small crush nonetheless), and Natsu likes Lucy, Natsu will always argue with Gray, so I'll usually have one of them come along on a mission. Roxas gasped as they stopped fighting at the sound of a knock. The beat was bum, bum bum, bum bum, bum, bum. Almost like the Mario brothers' theme. "I'll get it!" Mirajane yelled. "Don't answer th-"

"Roxas, my favorite little blader!" a nearly soul crushing voice spat out. "Axel." Roxas muttered. A tall redhead with freckles amd scary hazel eyes looked at Roxas with those mentioned eyes. I felt like sacrificing myself for the boy. So that's what I did. I looked at the six Cheeseball had placed down. My favorite card.

I used my magic to swoosh the card up from the table. "Ironus 6: ABSORB" I shouted, suddenly feeling rude. Ironus uses nightmare magic, so I now had powerful energy flowing through me. Six attacks to use against Axel. "Wait." Axel said as I pulled out my fist in order to blackslash him. "Ironus 6?" He asked cautiously. It couldn't be... I thought to myself. Not him. There was no way... Axel. "|... remember now. You ruined my career as a mage! You stole Ironus 6 from me and I had to join a dark guild to provide me with tools. You ended my light life! How dare you!?" Axel seemed legitimately angry and sad at the same time.

I had only stolen the card from Axel as I was going to face a dragon who only died to nightmare magic, and I couldn't find any Nitrus cards higher than 3. Only Aces, 2s, and 3s. "Don't touch Becky!" Gray yelled, sudddenly forming an ice sword. Axel stepped on Gray like a bug and flicked Natsu into the wall, summoning a keyblade. Roxas looked furious. "You aren't taking away survival already!"

SUDDENLY, ROXAS DID SOMETHING AMAZING.

**on the second chapter of Fairy Hearts **

_Roxas uses amazing magic against Axel, Xion is introduced, and Tux is called back home. _

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry that it's so short! I'm on my tablet at, you know, 10 o clock and decided to get this done. What is Roxas pulling out of his sleeve? Any guesses? Hopefully you guys get it right! I should be able to update on Wednesday-Friday this week, if that's okay. Hopefully you like the writing style? Please tell me your favorite characters of Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts. I love Happy, Erza, Ventus, and Xion. Please review with your best criticism and compliments. Thanks for reading, and

Toodles!

~Landen


End file.
